Apprentice to One, Hero to All-On the Line Between Life and Death
by Scrittrice Matilda
Summary: What happens if Will and Evanlyn are captured? And Morgarath gives them a choice, Will or Evanlyn. They choose Evanlyn. Halt leaves the place to find a certain someone after Will dies. Then, dead people start to come alive, everyone is joyful when suddenly the dead starts to kill alive people. What does this have to do with Will? Or Halt? Find out. Rated t because I am scared.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Hi, this is my first Ranger's Apprentice fan fiction! Hope you like! Please read and review!

Sincerely BrookieCookie123

It wasn't the best day for Crowley, King Duncan or anybody, really. Sure, the beautiful blue, cloudless sky was out and there was only the sound of hummingbird's wings fluttering; the sound of movement all around. But no one was speaking, to afraid that if they moved, somebody would attack. They were almost as silent as a ranger. Almost. No matter how exquisite this day was, no one liked it, this was the day of the battle against Morgareth. Everyone felt it. Of course, people were mostly worried for the two missing children. For they were loving, caring, honest and important. The two children are... that's right, you guessed it. Will and Evelyn. Evelyn was really princess Cassandra, people knew, but they also knew her life would be ransomed if others find out. Will was an orphan that use to live at the Ward, in Redmont, but became an apprentice to Halt a ranger of the king himself. They both decided to burn the bridge that Morgareth made. But hasn't come back yet, only Horace. Horace started trembling when he arrived back.

_Horace rides through the thick forest on Kicker, his trusty horse. He had tears running down a dirty, dusted face. Crowley was the first to notice. "Boy, were are the other two?" asks Crowley to a mumbling Horace that slid from the horse's saddle. "Will and Evelyn decided to burn the bridge and after they didn't come back" says Horace, "I think they are dead". Everyone gasps, the princess or Will couldn't be dead. King Duncan looked up and sobbed endlessly. _

Of course people were waiting for Will and Evelyn to come back. They didn't want to believe that they were dead out there. A messenger boy, no older than 12 years old came out and into the forest, his chest going up and down. "S-sir C-Crowley, Two rangers are here, one said his name was Gilan" says the heaving kid. Halt, Crowley and the other rangers run to where Gilan, and the other ranger stood. "H-halt, there is something important for you to know" stutters an exhausted Gilan. Halt shakes his head, "Not now Gilan, you are wounded". Halt, was obviously right. Blood was draped down his sides, and cuts all over. "B-but the princess and Will" gasps Gilan, making a king look up. "What!" says the people. Gilan smiles cruelly, before melting down. "W-will I think was gone Halt" sobs an unstable Gilan, making Halt cry a bit.

"What about my daughter" says the king sadly, he did like the over-happy boy. Gilan looks up relieved for once, "Evelyn was completely unharmed, it seems will..." Gilan stops for a moment "Spent his life making sure she was completely safe. King Duncan sighed contently. "You sigh when Will is in danger" says Halt incredulously. King Duncan then looks ashamed. "Sorry Halt". Gilan perks up, "Halt, when I was there, I noticed a man help heal Will after his beatings..." says Gilan, Halt flinches, "I asked for his name, And when he looked up he was like an older Will. He asked if I knew Halt and I said yes, he looked excited. He said 'Tell Halt that my name is Daniel and I have come back'" finishes Gilan, making Halt's jaw drop. "Halt what is wrong" Crowley asks uncertainly, Halt never showed his emotions like this. "D-daniel, he is Will's father, he saved me and got killed" says Halt. Everyone gasps, even Crowley, Will's _dead _father was currently alive.

Halt shakes his head, this was impossible. Then, everyone heard the worse sound in the world. A big blowing noise. The sound of Morgareth coming, coming for war...

Hoped you liked! Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read! Thanks! Personal thanks to:**

**With-the-Wolves**

**Writer-born-from-Shadows**

**For reviewing! Enjoy.**

Before anyone could get scared, the first Wargal came through the clearing.

Wargals were beyond nightmares and phobias. Their part bear and part large-dog features made people cower at the sight. The Wargals didn't really have a written language, they rely on emotional feelings and communication through thoughts.

They weren't semi-intelligent like people thought either. They are stupid. Wargals were legends, people didn't really expect them to be real. But they were and it was life so they had to deal with it. Morgarath had found the Wargals in the Mountain of Rain and Night. It took months to find them, but Morgarath did. The knights flinched a bit, the Wargals were unexpected to them, they thought people would be there.

King Duncan grimaced, he didn't like that they had to fight against Wargals. Morgarath looked around and you could see rage seep through the dark looking eyes as his eyes reach Halt. For a second Morgarath smile to see how Halt looked. It would make sense that Morgarath smiled, Halt looked like a broken toy.

He looked sad, like his owner put him in charity. His face was pale and his eyes looked lifeless. He seemed exhausted from something, and Morgarath was happy about it. "Well Halt, you look...tired" says Morgarath, making sure to pause before saying tired. "Anyways" says Morgarath "I have two people to offer you for a deal". The king looks up curiously. "Of course, if you want your Daughter's maid" says Morgarath casually. The king gasps and so does everyone else.

That meant that he had Cassandra. "Well, she says she is and I threatened her so, yeah. Um, let's see, a strawberry Blondie with green eyes, almost looks like a boy. Names Evanlyn." says Morgarath, not knowing he was identifying Cassandra perfectly. "Caught her trying to run, she was calling out a boys name, Will if I got that right" says Morgarath, he noticed Halt look up hopefully.

Morgarath realized something and cackled evilly. "Ah Halt, it must have been your apprentice" says Morgarath, he was smarter then anyone thought. "This is too good, I just need to catch this Will" says Morgarath. Halt looks relieved, Morgarath doesn't have him. "Hand over Evanlyn" shouts Duncan. Morgarath shook his head, "Sorry, no can do, but the offers up".

"What is the offer" asks the King. "Oh, you need to see the other" says Morgarath. "Bring the boy up" shouts Morgarath, to the Wargals.

Ten Wargals come up, holding a kicking boy. "Ten, really" says Morgarath raising an eyebrow.

"He killed five Wargals without a weapon" growls Morgarath. People were actually surprised, five Wargals without a weapon. "Bring him up" the Wargals part and right there was...

Will! **(o.m.g, Will) **Halt gasps and then everyone else does. Morgarath smiled, "Who is it now" he asks, smirking. Nobody answers, so he turns to Will and slaps him, Halt flinches.

"Tell me your name boy", all Will does is spit in Morgarath's face, surprising him. "Names Daniel" Will says, using the name of his deceased father. "Well Daniel, you have some guts, let's hope they don't need you" says Morgarath wiping the spit off. Morgarath then notices what Daniel (Will) was wearing. He sneered, "So some ranger has gotten to you first, well, you're important now, oh well".

Will grins crazily, "I'm not sure I would work for you anyways. After all, you did punish me enough so that I wish the King would just stab you in the heart already" Will says, laughing a bit.

This time everyone flinches, this wasn't the happy, cheerful, vivacious Will they knew. Halt was melancholy for this, he loved Will like a son. Morgarath smiled, "But I do have Evanlyn, the girl you took the tortures for" he says and Will's eyes widen. Cassandra gasped, "No, Will you shouldn't have" she says sobbing, during the traveling they did, she fell in love with him.

Morgarath looked angry, then smiled happily. "Oh Halt, looks like I have got myself my enemies apprentice, this couldn't get better". A Wargal pulls on Cassandra's hair, making her clamor. "Cassandra" gasps Will, trying to reach her. Morgarath frowned, he heard that name before, then he laughed "The King's daughter! Wow what a day" says Morgarath.

Will's face fell, he didn't mean to tell Cassandra's identity. Halt had tears running down his eyes. Morgarath looked at Halt and smiled, "Well, I finally have found your weakness Halt. After 15 years of searching I accidentally find this boy stabbing my damn Wargals", Halt doesn't reply.

"What is the offer" shouts Crowley, he hated his friend to be in pain and the King to be scared. "Ah, Crowley, the offer is easy. Do you want Will or Cassandra" he says mysteriously. "What does that mean" shouts an upset Gilan. "Well" says Morgarath, "Which do you want to save and which do you want to see kill". Then, Gilan melted down again.

"You're evil" says Gilan, tears running down his face, this was too much after getting his hopes raised, put down, raised and put down.

"you just realized that ranger" says Morgarath, smiling cruelly. "So, choose, or I'll choose" says Morgarath tauntingly. Halt looks at the king pleadingly. He badly wanted to save Will. Duncan shakes his head, "Sorry Halt, crowned princess comes first".

Halt gets angry, "What happened to citizens first, _my Lord_" says Halt, emphasizing on my Lord, knowing it would hurt King Duncan, since they were friends. It did hurt Duncan, because he flinched. "I'm so sorry Halt, please forgive me, but Cassandra is your princess, and you promised duty before yourself" says the King shaking his head. Halt stands straighter, "Well then, I guess when this is over I'll get rid of this" says Halt, fingering his silver necklace. Duncan and Crowley paled, Halt couldn't quit the rangers.

Then Will spoke kindly, "Halt, don't. It's-I'm not worth it, you should know that you did take that oath and while you don't know. I did too". Halt gasps softly, it meant Will was.. "King Duncan, choose your daughter" says Will, looking past all of them. And that's what King Duncan did...

**Hoped you liked! I did this one for ****Writer-born-from-Shadows, who recommended I do 1000 words! Thanks Writer-born-from-Shadows I did a bit more then 1000! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry about not a lot of updates lately. I was grounded, then my mom let me hang on the computer for only one and a half hour in week day and three hours on weekend! Terible, horror! Anyways, this is kind of sad, and kind of tortury. Will gets tortured, so yeah...Enjoy!**

It shattered many hearts to hear the words come from King Duncan's mouth, the soft, "I choose Cassandra to live". It also gave some people joy for their princess was safe in their hands again, instead of being stuck in who-knows-where. Most felt betrayed, they didn't feel that their King was doing what he is suppose to do: keep them safe. And they felt that choosing princess Cassandra instead of Will, a little ranger's apprentice, was going against that oath that was pronounced by King Duncan himself long ago. Of course, not much mayhem started, only lone tears of joy and sadness streaked across most faces, sad for Will, yet happy for Cassandra.

The worst reactions came from Halt, Gilan and Will's ward mates. Alyss, Jenny and Horace (George couldn't come, he had to help the other scribes as they calmed down little kids) started to sob silently, mourning for their soon-to-be-dead friend, Will.

Gilan looked away, tears washing down his face like a waterfall. His friend and mischief-in-making partner was going to...die and he couldn't bear it. Gilan blamed himself for all of this. 'If he didn't leave Cassandra and Will alone then we wouldn't be in this situation' thinks Gilan bitterly.

Halt's first reaction was anger, anger for the King, for Morgarath, for what was happening. Then, he felt sadness, fear, and betrayal at the same time, all hitting him in the face. Halt wanted to scream at the sky, it wasn't normal for him to feel this way, but he couldn't control the emotions that flowed in his body. He was getting tired of this grim, grumpy facade he used, even when he was surprised people saw him as grim and grumpy, it was getting harder and harder to stop the emotions from blowing up.

Morgarath just grinned maliciously, planning the tortures to show in front of the people, he was going to give them a scare big time. "So, Cassandra it is, though, you must know that you have to watch me as Will is...tor-killed" says Morgarath, making everyone snap their attention towards him.

"T-that was n-not part of the d-deal Morgarath" stutters King Duncan uselessly, making the other people nod. All Morgarath does is smile cruelly and looking at his nails.

"I don't care, you still have to watch" answers Morgarath, grabbing Will by his shirt, "ready to show them your scars, bruises and other torments Will? Because I am". At this, Will's eyes widen as he shakes his head quickly.

"No, they cannot see them. No, absolutely not! Stop it" shouts Will crazily as Morgarath takes a step back and sliced Will's shirt. Now, everyone was curious about how Will was looking after being messed up with. They didn't expect what they were about to see.

When everyone saw Will's scars and bruises, they couldn't help but cry and gasp. Bruises colored Will's body, yellows, purples, blues peppering his body. The scars were curved, straight and marked different shapes, all of them had dry blood sticking on them and also unhealed marks on the scars themselves. Will looked terrible, his body all sore looking, all of the females there looked away.

All Halt, Gilan, King Duncan and Crowley could do was look. Halt had tears streaming down his hurt facade and Gilan looked so sad, almost dead. Crowley was silently wondering how Will could stand and walk. King Duncan just flinched at every wound shown upon Will's skin. Morgarath laughed out evilly when he saw Will's wounds.

"The torturer did better than I! Though, it looks like he only did sequences A through Y, sadly no Z. They usually kill, only you have survived and barely might I add" muses Morgarath happily in such a sick way.

Halt gasps, sequence tortures for Morgarath were spotted in A-Z ways. A was simple tortures with hits and kicks, but Z was terrible. Poisonings, hot irons, body blows, whips, knives, swords, fire, water anything that they could find within 5 mile reach that could mentally and physically break a person. Crowley and everyone (but Morgarath and Will) looked at Halt curiously.

"Torturing is sequenced in orders, it's the way I file tortures. Sometimes I had to use Z on Will because of Cassandra. A through Y are nightmares and makes you want to die, but Z is like hell itself. Poisonings, hot irons, body blows, whips, knives, swords, fire, water anything that they could find within 5 mile reach that could mentally and physically break a person. It is the best sequence, sadly it usually kills instantly. But Will has survived about 5 turns of sequence Z" says Morgarath, laughing cruelly. Everyone gasp and stare at a fumbling Will. How could such a human take so much pain without dying? Was most of the peoples' thoughts.

"Ready to watch sequence Z people?" Morgarath asks, grabbing Cassandra and pushing her to the moving arms of King Duncan. Everyone shakes their heads. King Duncan holds out his arms, but Evanlyn shakes her head at him ashamed. Duncan sinks back down sadly and guiltily.

Morgarath takes out a gigantic bag, unzipping it. He pulls out a knife that dripped with greenish poison. He walks to Will, pulling his curly, brown hair up and swiping the knife across Will's face. Most people flinched at Will's unemotional face. His facade didn't show any pain that could come across him. Morgarath just frowns, angrily swiping away at Will's now poison-colored face. Will doesn't even blink a single eye, like nothing was out of place.

"So, the torturer did make you all like stone, such a useful weapon, yet you are a ranger so...you have to go" says Morgarath, dropping the dagger and quickly taking out a sword.

"How about I use you for sword practise again? I know you loved that" Morgarath says loudly, making Halt look away, along with a lot of others. Will just stands there, his face covered in sickly green poison, not doing anything as the red blood mixes with the poison. His use-to-be dirty face seemed perfectly cleaned because of the poison cleaning it off. Will should be dead by it, but wasn't even gritting his teeth. Morgarath steps forward again and starts hacking away at Will, over-hand, backhand, double twist and stab. Right into Will's stomach, causing Will to stumble back.

Morgarath grins at the first reaction shown to him as he does the pattern over and over again in different parts of Will's body. After around five minutes of serious hacking and stabbing, Morgarath stops and gets ready to use another dagger. Will's use to be brown, curly hair was soaked in his bright, red blood. His face that use to be happy and vivacious was dull and pained. His arms, legs and chest had blood and some dripped poison from his face on him.

By now, Will's ward mates were throwing up over a bush and soldiers were covering their eyes at the sight. Halt had more and more tears, along with Cassandra, Duncan, Crowley and Gilan. They all wanted to stop the scenes thrown upon them, but couldn't. They felt frozen somehow.

"Now, to kill Will. Ready for this moment Halt?" Morgarath taunts, waving a turned, sick looking dagger back and forth. Halt just shakes his head, not meeting anyone's eyes. Morgarath then shows Will the dagger. Will screams out:

"No! I won't let this happen once more! That, that thing is terrible"

But Morgarath just grins happily and says: "Will has had some, tattoos done, see..." Morgarath spins Will and everyone gaps like a fish. Will's back had a big M on his back, along with x's and z's and little curves. His back was all puffy and infected. His back was sickly orange and green.

"This is what will kill little Will" announces Morgarath, quickly plunging the dagger in and out of Will's back. Will's screams echoed, oh how terrible did they sound. Will drops to the floor, cold, pale and terribly hurt. Everyone stands there in shock, still hearing the wails of pain that came from Will. Then, as quick as lightning, Morgarath dropped to the ground with a sword in his stomach.

"That...brat! He stabbed me while I was killing him? Wow, guess I only get my damn revenge on Halt. Though, better than anything" says Morgarath, staggering some more inaudible curses as people look at Will's dead body with respect. Even after the horrible pain, Will still saved them in the end, like always.

Morgarath becomes silent on the ground as cheers erupted from the soldiers. The wargals just wandered away, but Crowley and the others let them. Duncan, Cassandra, Halt, Gilan, Crowley and Will's use-to-be ward mates were all quietly mourning Will. They were hovering over his body in seconds as the party dragged out. Even at night did most stay at Will's body. Jenny, Horace and Alyss all went to bed, sobbing in the night. All Halt, Gilan and Crowley do was curse and sob and wait for anything to show Will didn't have to be dead. King Duncan and Cassandra went back to the party, for they had to be there since they were royal.

Though, those eight people didn't stop thinking about Will all that night. I mean, who could forget their love, savior and hero? I don't think anybody could, at least they didn't...

**So, I thought this would be a lovely ending...if this story wasn't about other things! Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think about it. **

**Sincerely Pink Pasta Piano Gal**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, only the plot. These characters all go to John Flanagan. **

**Hope you like it!**

Will's funeral lasted for hours, it affected everyone's mood, some were sad, some were angry, some were even utterly broken. It still didn't change anything though, Will was still gone.

"Will, was like a son to me," started Halt, his voice emotionless, though you could still recognize the pain, "He was the funny, bright kid that made everyone's day. He was a wonderful ranger, no matter what happened". Halt walked off the 'stage' that was there, silence reigning through the room.

Finally, the last person up was Horace. He held a crumpled, tear-stained piece of paper that had blurred words written on it. "Will and I were enemies at first," Horace said, "but then he saved me from a boar, risking his life for his enemy that teased him about his nameless life. It touched me, knowing that he did that. And after, we were the best of friends, I don't think anybody will be able to forget such a man. I definitely won't forget him, not now...or ever". Horace sat next to a silent, sobbing Cassandra. He put an arm around her without noticing his action.

Soon after that, people made their way out of the hot, depressing tent. Lots of people sobbing for their dead hero, Will.

Alice, Cassandra, Horace, Jenny, and George were making their way towards Will's grave to say their final goodbyes for the day. Jenny set a little bouquet of daisies onto the soil, and hugged her friends. They all broke away, their faces soaked with salty tears. But they didn't say anything, just standing silently in the moment.

After a while, each one walked away, needing to leave the melancholy grave. Their friend's grave.

WwW

Halt, King Duncan, Gilan, and Crowley on the other hand, were discussing important matters inside of the planning room.

"It seems we are going to have a problem with the Wargals, who are confusedly walking into unknown parts of our lands" says Crowley, breaking the awkward silence. King Duncan grimaced as he looked at Gilan and Halt, who kept their eyes down.

"What do you think, Halt?" King Duncan asks suddenly, interrupting Halt's thoughts, that were far beyond this meeting, that, everyone there knew.

"I think we should have maybe five to six rangers go in groups to search the kingdom in separate areas. Say one group goes to Redmont, and another goes to Caraway. Then, if there are a lot of Wargals in one part, there will be enough rangers to cover and kill them" says Halt, looking down immediately after he spoke, making Duncan frown. Halt wasn't thinking too much into the situation. Sure, he got a decent plan, but Halt wasn't paying any attention, whatsoever. Therefore, not checking the faulty parts of the plan.

"Look," begins King Duncan, "I know that you lost someone dear, we all have felt the effects, Halt. but the kingdom comes first, then family or personal issues". King Duncan expected Halt to nod and pay attention.

Instead, Halt's eyes fired up with burning anger, to be quickly replaced with impassiveness. But the fire burned just a second enough for all of them to see it. Halt's knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists in fury.

"My apprentice died, I think I have a right to mourn for as long as needed" snapped Halt, his eyes trailing over his silver leaf that was in his clenched fist. It just reminded him of Will, which didn't help his mood.

Right when King Duncan was going to talk, Halt's posture changed drastically. From the straight, postured back, to the slouched, lazy, tired back. Duncan shut his mouth, after a warning look from Crowley.

Gilan wasn't even listening to the conversation, he kept his eyes at his boots. He was thinking about Will, his dead friend. The one that always smiled, the one that always joked, the one that became his best friend almost immediately. Gilan was wishing Will was here, if he was, then the meeting would be more enjoyable.

"Let's just call off the meeting" says King Duncan, breaking Gilan's train of thoughts. And with that, the King had already swept out of the planning room, and to his chamber room.

Gilan got up and left without any words, ignoring his two friends. they were friends, but they weren't Will, they were Crowley and Halt, the head of the ranger corps and his former master. They weren't the apprentice of his former master, they weren't Will.

"Gilan wait fo-" Crowley was cut off by the slam of the doors as Gilan closed it behind him. Crowley's hand fell to his side. He reopened the doors and walked out, soon followed by an impassive-looking Halt.

All of the passing servants, stepped out of the rangers way. They all felt the rangers' emotions, the rangers were clearly not in a happy mood.

Halt, Crowley, and Gilan all reached the stables, where their horses awaited them. The horses weren't in a great mood either, all of their heads down. Not chewing on the yummy hay that the stable boys put there. Just tiredly hanging their heads down in unhappiness. They obviously felt the effects with Will not being there.

Gilan and Crowley just walked by the first stable, right towards their horses. but Halt stopped to see the most least expected horse there. Tug.

"Tug" said Halt, walking towards the horse, who was obviously taking Will's death very badly. Halt handed Tug an apple, but Tug just shook his head in rejection as he kept whining.

"He's gone, Tug. He's gone" says Halt, making Tug shake his head again and again, making himself dizzy. Halt could see what Tug was saying.

'No! Will cannot be dead. Impossible...' But Halt just looked at the horse, and did something unexpected. He left Tug there. He didn't know why, but Tug was too much of a hurtful reminder. And Halt was angry, he needed to take out the blame on someone, so he chose Tug.

Halt murmured to Abelard and brushed his mane until it shone. Halt was sore, he wasn't as young as he once was, so by early, early evening, Halt was making his way to the guest room he was staying in.

Halt couldn't complain, the bed was extremely comfortable and the food was steaming and delicious. The baths felt wonderful, the water warm and fresh. The room was also very bright and happy, like Will. That one thought just deflated Halt's 'goodish' mood, well, the best mood he could be in at this state.

By the time Halt was laying in bed, the servants had stopped rushing around the castle, so quiet was everywhere. Halt closed his eyes, and like that, he was out like a light bulb. He was so tired from the day's events, that he had an OK dream too.

WwW

The clock struck twelve times, bells chiming, alerting every 'wake person that it was midnight. Only, there wasn't any conscious people, everyone was sleeping.

So no one noticed as a soft, almost invisible, gold cloud floated to the raves where the ranger's were buried. To land softly into the soil of Will's grave. In scratchy writing, Will's grave was written there:

HERE LIES WILL, RANGER.

APPRENTICE OF HALT O'CARRICK.

THE HERO OF ARALUEN.

REST IN PEACE WILL.

The soil started to separate as a body rose from the ground, in their ranger's cloak and all. His tousled, brown hair more messy with dirt and his brown eyes irised with a ring of gold, a soft gold though. His skin still pale, but he was alive-or so he looked.

A man appeared, smirking at the boy. "Welcome back to the living, Will. I hope that you'll remember in the future that I might need a favor in return. Of course, you are not in total control right now" says the man, his golden irises glowing as Will took a forced step forward. Will kept his jaw shut so tight, that you could hear his teeth gritting with concentration.

"Well, aren't you a stubborn boy?" Questioned the man, smiling deviously. Will glared at him, his eyes glowing more brown than gold, causing the man to frown as he changed that.

"I don't want to be alive again, at least, not like this. Necromancer" growls Will, his eyes darkening brown as the man tried with all his might to take complete control.

"Smart boy, Will, to be able to know what I am" says the Necromancer, his teeth gleaming pearly white as he started grasping Will's control. Will gasped and his knees buckled as the Necromancer took grasp onto a little bit of Will's control.

"Smart, but not powerful enough" cackled the man as Will's eyes glowed gold, then fainted to a dull brown.

The man smirked again, "Will, I hope you enjoy harming your loved ones, and watching. Because I have control now, not you. Me." And with that, the man flicked his wrist, and left.

Will walked a couple more breathe-stealing steps after the man, before fainting in the forest.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell into a deep sleep. His hood over his head, covering his face and hair. Will's now-pale skin gleamed under the crescent moon that hung above him, shining in beauty.

And then, when the clock struck 1:00, one of the guards woke up to see the messed up grave of Will. He checking the grave to see the coffin that once held Will, opened and empty. He then freaked out and ran to the castle grounds, shouting loudly in fright.

"Come! Someone attacked Will's grave, and now the body is missing!" Shouts the guard as people started sleepily looking out of their houses. Nobody noticed the young boy laying in a hole in the ground, sleeping soundly.

**What do you think? Was it good, great, horrible? Drop a review!**

**Sincerely PinkPastaPianoGal**


	5. Chapter 5-Enter Calissa

A/N: Sorry slow updates on all stories currently! D: I got new glasses that are freaking strong, went to Ocean City and a One Direction Concert at Hershey Park! I have been getting headaches and some horrible stomach aches.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice. Thank John Flanagan for the series. I also do not own the characters, well, I own the OC's.

Previously...

"Come! Someone attacked Will's grave, and now the body is missing!" Shouts the guard as people started sleepily looking out of their houses. Nobody noticed the young boy laying in a hole in the ground, sleeping soundly.

Apprentice to One, Hero to All-On The Line Between Life and Death

Chapter 5-Enter Calissa

By morning light, Halt had already been at Will's robbed grave. He had heard the news at around two o'clock in the morning, from all of the loud banging and shouting.

He was standing in front of the grave, staring at the hole in the ground where Will's body use to lay. Now there is only soil and a knocked over gravestone. Halt looked to see footprints all around the mess, there had obviously been some kind of struggle to get Will.

Halt noticed that a trail of footprints led to a small place in the forest. Where there was probably a big hole in the ground. He walked over to it, making sure not to mess up any of the footprints. When he reached the hole, he saw a bronze oak leaf necklace, Will's bronze oak leaf necklace. The one that was buried with Will.

Halt slowly picked the oak leaf necklace up, dusting the dirt off of it, looking at the shiny necklace. He put it in his pocket, swiftly walking to Abelard. He was going to find Will's body, and get it back to the rightful grave.

Halt was off, riding through the forest, following the tracks of the footprints. He looked to his side to see Gilan, frowning.

"What are you doing" asks Halt, making Gilan look at him incredulously.

"You think I'll let you take all the glory in finding and punishing Will's kidnapper? The person did take Will's dead body" Gilan answers, making Halt's lip twitch upward about a centimeter, but it went away the second it was there.

"I guess not" Halt grudgingly admit. Gilan grinned and had his horse go faster, outrunning Abelard and Halt. Halt lightly kicked Abelard's sides and made him speed off, leaving Gilan in the dust.

Gilan just grinned as he caught up with Halt.

WwW

Will had been walking for hours, his bare feet all bloodied and cut. But that didn't matter, all he cared about was getting food. He was looking for food, when he finally reached a little house. He could smell food, and could hear laughter. It made his heart ache for some reason, it made his heart feel lonely and broken.

He walked to the door and knocked, causing the laughing to stop as a woman opened the door. She was small and skinny. Her hair reached her shoulders, it was a shining brown. Her eyes were a forest green and her skin was a tan, probably from picking food and gardening outside. Her smile was light and cheerful, it was pretty and made her features more gorgeous.

"Oh you poor dear!" She says as she took in his dirty, cut, and bruised body. She touched his shoulder and looked at him with sympathy. "Come inside, we can fix you up with a warm bath and a nice meal" she says, making his stomach groan. She smiled lightly and brought him in, where Will saw one child and her father.

The father had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, his skin was also tan. Both parents looked around their young forties.

Their daughter looked almost nothing like them. Her hair was a silky black that reached her belly button. Her skin was a pale, and her eyes were a liquid gold, they looked familiar to Will. A painful familiar.

"Hello there," says the girl in a happy voice as she neared the boy, "My name is Ginny! You look hurt". The father put a hand on her shoulder and led her to her seat.

"Sorry young lad, Ginny is very open and loves new people" says the man in a deep voice as Will smiled at the girl and nodded to the father.

"Here, you go down the hall, to the left and the bath is there. Thankfully, my husband lately added a water pumper, so you can just get in there. Clothes will be put there in a minute. I'll make another meal, okay" says the lady kindly, making Will nod

Will walked down the hall and saw the bath on the left. It was big for such a small house really. He pumped water into it, which was quite warm. He could hear clatters of pans and pots, also whispers as he settled into the water. He then got out after a couple minutes, wanting to eat. He wrapping himself up in a towel and was about to leave.

Then he saw the girl, Ginny, standing there with clothes. She was smiling, he then clenched his fists as he finally realized why Ginny's eyes looked so familiar. The necromancer's eyes were a liquid gold too. The girl, Ginny, grinned in a weird way before setting down the clothes and stepping towards Will.

"Hello, Will. He was right, you are strong and smart for a human" says Ginny as she saw Will's eyes, making Will flinch as she said 'human'.

"Who are you" asks Will, making Ginny put her hands on her hips. She pouted, which would've been cute, if she didn't have an evil look in her eyes.

"I'm your traveling companion, duh" she says, like she had done this many times. Will glared at her.

"Are you using this couple?" He asked, his voice tight as she smirked evilly.

"Yep, I'm filling in for their daughter, but once we leave, she'll come back" says Ginny. Will almost snarled at her. How could she?

"Is your name Ginny?" Asks Will, making the girl play with her hair.

"Nope, that's the daughter's name. My name is Calissa" says the girl, walking towards Will.

"Why are you my traveling companion?" Asks Will, making Calissa look annoyed.

"First of all, this is not twenty questions, second, because the necromancer demanded it of me" Calissa answers, putting her hands on his shoulders and looking into his eyes. Which were glowing.

She whispered some words, "Ego Calissa, nunc dabo, donum necromantiae. Et ut illae potentiae usus sapienter. Ego enim sum ad hoc munus semel in vita mea. Kolono iussus est Iacobo, pater mi." Will glowed golden, then his left eye turned liquid gold. She frowned, but the right eye still stayed brown. Will smacked her hands away and glared angrily.

"What did you do!" he snarled, and she grinned.

"I see that it has already done some of its effects on you, already" she answered, sprinting out of the room. Will pulled the clothes on and tried to think over what she had said, it sounded like Latin. He doesn't know Latin, it is said to be the Necromancer's language.

He sighed as he walked back to the kitchen room, to find the couple unconscious on the floor, along with blood all over their hair and face. His eyes widened as Calissa came into his vision with a bloodied pan. Her black hair splayed over her shoulders crazily. She smiled at him.

"Necromancer ordered that they were to be knocked out, with a pan specifically" she says, setting the pan on the ground. Will clenched his hands so hard, that his skin turned white around the fist.

"What's with you doing whatever this Necromancer wants! He is doing evil" shouts Will, making Calissa turn sad for a second, before looking at Will.

She whispered the words, but they were louder than anything Will could hear, "I wouldn't do this evil, but the Necromancer is my father".

End of Chapter 5

Translations (by google Translate):

I, Calissa, now give Will, the gift necromancy. And may he use these powers wisely. For I only am to give this gift once in my life. It is under the orders of James Kolono, my father.

A/N: Well, that was a short chappie! Sorry, it was horrible, but I need her in the story. What do you think of my OC, Calissa Kolono? I don't know if Will and her would fall in love, or I would have Will fall for someone like Cassandra or Alyss. Anyways, like it? Review, they make me happy! :D Oh, and check my Percy Jackson story: Talent and Wisdom, The Perfect Mix. Apparently it is better than I thought it was.

**Sincerely Pink Pasta Piano Gal**


End file.
